The present invention relates to a secure connection mechanism between a wireless client terminal and a wireless access terminal, more particularly to a secure wireless connection mechanism enabling a user to establish a wireless LAN secure connection between the wireless client terminal and the wireless access terminal merely by triggering a control button provided by an application software and turning a switch on the wireless access terminal such that a password required for the connection will be obtained automatically through negotiating therebetween.